


can i fly?

by daddydilf_69



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Crying, Disagreements, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kissing, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Yelling, a single forehead kiss, kinda wanna bonk langa, langa realized his mistake, reki needs a hug, reki protection squad, solved conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydilf_69/pseuds/daddydilf_69
Summary: reki realizes that him and langa are now on different levels, arguments ensue and all he wants to do is fly with langa once again.Langa realizes his mistake, can he successfully get back the one person who managed to make him feel whole again?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	can i fly?

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was up at like four am just writing this and i managed to finish it so here’s my offering of the newest episode 😋🙏

after time and time again, he just cant get it. So he tries again, and falls again. With a heavy sigh Reki tally’s his 7th or 8th failed attempt at the move langa did earlier. He tries once more..and falls. But this time he doesn’t feel like he can get back up, so he lays there, looking up at the now cloudy sky. A shaky breath escapes his lips and before a tear can roll down his cheek it starts to rain, the sky was crying for him. Turning over to the pillar of the bridge he sees the star langa managed ro effortlessly touch and all he can do is let out a pitiful laugh, at himself that is. 

“Langa learned how to fly..so why can’t i..?” 

Reki makes his way back home in the pouring rain, he’s drained, mentally emotionally and physically, he doesn’t have the strength to run or pity himself anymore. All along the way home he would trip and run into things, not bothering to look at what’s ahead of him. The one time he looks up is when he sees a familiar head of blue hair. Usually he’d be ecstatic, but now he can’t even fake a smile. Langa rushes over to him with a smile on his face and his eyes shining brighter than ever. 

“Welcome home!” he says happily, Reki wonders whats behind that smile. When did langa start smiling and when did he stop?

“yeah..thanks” reki replies haphazardly, he doesn’t wanna do this anymore. 

“have you heard that adam is hosting a tournament? I-Iv’e been thinking of-“ before langa can finish that sentence Reki interrupts him.

“why..?”

Langa can only let out a confused hum. He’s always been a bit oblivious to emotions but this was the one time reki cant put a smile on and pass it off. 

“why do you say his name with such enthusiasm..? why do you disregard my words..do..do you not take me seriously?” 

Reki can feel his throat tightening, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes but they blend in with the rain thats still falling on them. 

“I thought you’d understand as a skater.. Doesn’t it feel exciting?! Pulling off all that stuff..” 

He- He thinks it’s exciting? Does he not get scared or does he completely disregard the negative side of things, langa saw what happened to reki... does he think that reki was weak so that’s how he ended up the way he is..WHAT IS IT AT THIS POINT?? 

And with that, the dam bursts 

“EXCITING? YOU THINK THATS EXCITING? NO I DONT UNDERSTAND BECAUSE IM NOT YOU. I DONT HAVE THE SPOTLIGHT YOU DO, I DONT HAVE THE TALENT YOU DO. NO ONE WALKS INTO S AND SAYS WHERES SNOW AND REKI, ITS ALWAYS WHERES SNOW AND THE OTHER ONE...just once..have you really considered what i’m trying to tell you.. I don’t want to limit you..but i’m afraid..”

Reki can feel his legs go weak as he collapses onto the road in front of his house. It’s nighttime so theres no one else besides langa and him. He let’s it all out, ugly and loud, heavy breaths as he gasps for air while langa stands there, stunned. All along he’s been greedy. He knows how well he’s gotten and found a worthy opponent, but at what cost? He could have his fame in the skating world but what would be the point if he didn’t have the person who helped him get to where he is besides him? 

He realizes his mistake, he wants to apologize and he wants to assure him that everything will be okay, but the gap is widening. It widens faster than they can patch it up together. Only now is Langa filled with fear, and only now does he realize how great of a loss he is going to have if he doesn’t do something soon.

“Reki I..” He has something to say but the words won’t come out. He cant do anything now.

“enough..do whatever you want. You found someone worthy of skating against you. You don’t need me around now, do you? I’ll only slow you down.” 

“no..” langa whispers to himself 

“I should have seen this coming” 

Reki stands up but he’s still shaking

“wait..” he watches reki stand up

“I’ll only slow you down, you have many things i dont..” 

“r-reki..?” he finds himself mouthing as reki turns his back to him, his red hair now wet and dark from the heavy rain.

“We arent a good match anymore. Langa..i’m sorry” 

“REKI WAIT-“ Langa calls out and extends his arm out but Reki is out of his grasp before he could realize it. He tries to grab him again but he’s already far gone. His legs feel heavy under him and he tries to move but he can’t. Langa keeps on calling out Reki’s name in hopes that he’ll just turn around and come back to him..but he doesn’t. 

His cheeks feel hot and wet, wetter than the rain now pouring on him. He’s..crying? It’s new to him. With a heavy thud he also collapses on the ground, squatting with his head heavy in his hands. It’s painful and throbbing, his eyes burn and he thinks that this might be the first time he’s experienced any real emotion, and it was all thanks to..him.. 

Only now does langa realize what the saying “you never know what you have until it’s gone” truly means. He can’t let Reki get away like this, not when they both still have so much to do and talk about. 

The blue haired boy grabs his skateboard and starts running. The fastest he’s ever ran in his life because his target is the one person he can’t afford to lose. The water splashes underneath his feet and he’s panting, heavy. His chest feels heavy too and he feels his legs start to give in. 

He almost stops but even in the darkness he sees a familiar head of red hair and he runs faster than even, and time stops. Nothing else mattered, his mind was filled with only reki.. Reki Reki Reki Reki Reki so he calls out.. hopefully this time it works

“REKI!” and it does, the owner of the name turns around and he’s confused. 

Reki realizes who called out to him, who followed him and chased after him with adornment in his eyes 

“l-langa..?” he says but it comes out as more of a question. 

Said boy launches himself at reki and before either of them can grasp the situation, their lips press together, but neither of them pull away. 

Langa has his hand holding the back of reki’s neck in place as reki’s arms lay limp at his side. He kisses back but he’s still afraid to touch. Feeling a tongue swipe across his lip he reluctantly opens up and thats when things escalate. In the cool night air their breaths are steamy and hot. Puffs of air escaping their lips every-time they disconnect and reconnect. 

No words are exchanged and they’re both equally as confused and conflicted. What did this mean for them now? After all that’s happened between them, after everything reki said, after what langa wants, this can’t be a simple apology. It had more behind it, it meant more and it wasn’t meant to be an apology. 

It was more of a..”dont go”

“stay with me”

“stay by my side”

“i love you..” 

Reki is the first to fully pull away, his eyes are welling up with tears once again and Langa takes the opportunity to cup his face. He swipes both of his thumbs at the corner of Reki’s eyes at the tears that threaten to fall. Seeing reki cry made his heart ache, and the fact that he was the cause of those tears..he felt like a complete asshole.

“L-Langa..” Reki breaks the silence, his voice is hoarse and quiet but Langa hears him loud and clear.

“y-you learned how to fly..what about me, can i fly too?” he asks and Langa widens his eyes once he sees the familiar look in reki’s eyes. Those eyes filled with hope and determination. He could never say no to something like that so with a soft smile on his face he replies

“of course” his voice is soft and adoring, leaning forward he presses a kiss to reki’s forehead, earning a soft giggle from the shorter boy. They still had to sit down and talk about today’s previous events and exchange but that’s a topic to deal with later. Theyre too engrossed in each other, neither of them wanting to let go yet...

“we’ll fly together again one day, just you wait and see”.


End file.
